Before you found me
by Leo'sChamber
Summary: Jack Frost has been alone for 300 years and his only wish is to be seen. When the opportunity finally arise will he take it and the consequences that comes with it or will he forever be unseen? And can he find love after so many years in solitude? Parings: Jack&Bunnymund, Male&Male, M rated for future chapters.
1. Before you found me

**Okay.. so this is a knew kind of fandom i recently been obsessing with and i can't even comprehend the feels for north... he's so badass! .. makes me want to visit Russia someday.. anyway, since i've only written one crossover, witch hit off thank you very much, before on a other account. I'm not really a professional writer.. more like a hobby writer. And English ain't my first language so don't hate to much.**

**Parings: Jack & Bunnymund **  
><strong>_<strong>

**Before you found me**

**Chapter 1 - Desolated Snowflakes **

Jack Frost was currently sitting on a branch watching over the children playing in the freshly fallen snow, laughing and making snow angel, seeing how their noses and cheeks turns a soft pink colour after a few minutes of stepping outside and how their parents would call them in after a few hours of playing in the cold whether to drink hot chocolate by the fireplace.  
>'Parents..' Jack wonders... 'Seems nice..'<p>

Jack didn't linger on the thought to long as he let the wind take him closer to the house of Jamie Bennett who's currently is trying to make his sister Sophie happy by reading a story.

''And then the young prince climb up the tower by using the fair princess hair as a rope and as he reached the window he climbed in and reached for the princess and kissed her..''

Jamie made a face which told Jack that the little boy didn't fancy the ending of the story to much and then he heard the little girl giggling.

''Oh big brother! it's romantic! wouldn't you kiss a princess if she came to rescue you from bad people?'' Sophie grinned as she saw her brother go from thoughtful to a disgusted look.

''Well of-course not! And i wouldn't have to be rescued, I'm almost 11 now, i can handle it myself!'' he puffed out his chest and then laugher was heard from behind the children. Both parents were laughing at the masculine show their son was putting on and then their laugher was fallowed by the 2 children and it made Jack's heart clench.

Jack looked at the happy family through the window thinking 'How nice to have a family'. He smiled a very sad and lonely smile and once again called on the winds to take him back to the lake, his lake.. Well it wasn't really his lake but it was the lake he had awoken by. Jack had lived around 300 years alone and yet nobody seemed to see him. The night he awoke by the lake being told his name by the Man In The Moon was the only encounter of attention he's been given since his ''birth''.

''Oh MIM, please.. i don't want to be alone anymore" Jack said as he looked at the bright orb placed on the dark blue night sky surrounded by stars. Jack sighed as he once again didn't get a response from the man placing him on earth. What did he do wrong? why did everybody walk past him without noticing his presence? He only wanted someone to hold a conversation with after so many years of solitude, if only for a minute someone would believe..in him. Jack let a lonely tear fall down his cheek as he slid down to the bottom of the tree closing his eyes for the darkness to claim him for a few hour, until he would wake up and go through his daily routine which meant giving his attention to the children and trying to make them smile, because truly, there were nothing better then to see a smiley face on a snowy day.

**_North Pole _**

North, better known as Santa Claus, was feeling uneasy since he had had a bad feeling in the gut for a few day straight now and decided to contact his fellow guardians to a drastic meeting since he hadn't felt this sort of gut clenching feeling since the christmas Rudolf, his precious little deer, had gotten lost a Christmas eve 1872 in a blizzard so powerful North had been told by Mother Nature herself to cancel the event itself because she deemed it to risky. North didn't heed the warning and took his sleigh in to the storm and all of his little deers got injured, presents ruined, a broken sleigh .. but most of all.. his little deer covered under the heavy layers of snow with only a dimmed red light from his little nose. North had acted fast and brought so many deers he could, including his little Rudolf, back to the work shop using his snow crystal, and after that event.. he never took a risk by not listening to his gut again.

Tooth was the first to arrive at the meeting with her little baby tooth by her side, she would never admit it but baby tooth was here favourite among her little fairies and everybody knew, though nobody minded since they were happy and no one got treated differently when it came to work, not even baby tooth, though she usually was the one accompanying Tooth to this sort of things.

Next to arrive was of course Sandman, a chubby little man, he sat himself in the chair next to Tooth and started chatting, using the symbols he made out of his dream sand over his head. And as the final arriving guest, who shot up out from a whole in the floor, was no other than the Easter Bunny, Known as Bunnymund who took a seat across the other guardians with a friendly smile on his face.

A loud sound came from the door that suddenly bursted open and a fear stricken North stood in the door-opening breathing heavily.

'' I knew something was up...'' Was the only thing he said before turning around sighing for the other guardians to quickly follow.

As they reached the guardians meeting room they all saw how the globe of the children's hope where shaking and the little golden lights shift from one colour to black and they all knew that this was the work of Pitch Black, the boogieman.

"As you all can see Pitch is once again giving the small once nightmares, but in greater number. We have to stop him!" Said North whiteout a second thought.

"But North! how is it possible for him to do this?! There are children from different countries! If Sandy can't be on so many places giving good dreams how is it possible for Pitch to do it?!"

"I'm afraid i don't know..but nonetheless, we are the guardians and we have to find away to stop him!" And thats when it happened. A bright light came down from the moon and gasps were heard.

"He's..he's choosing a knew guardian!" Screamed Tooth in excitement. Sandy was also smiling and North were just as excited as Tooth though he choose to put on a calm, satisfied smile plastered on his face. Bunnymund was the only one scared of who MIM might choose.

"please don't be groundhog, please don't be groundhog" He repeated as a mantra and then a hologram of a white haired boy was showed.

The boy had white hair and a more feminine face and body covered by a dark blue hoodie and some brown pants. But the most astounding was his eyes, big bright-blue orbs whit long black eyelashes around them and the cute little smile his hologram version was sporting was making Aster's heart beat a little to fast for his liking.

'' JACK FROST, OMG! HE'S GORGEOUS!'' Scream Tooth while flying in circles! Sandy was laughing at her excitement and North looked intrigued buy the little fellow who would soon get a visit by all of them!

Then it hit Aster, Jack Frost! the little ankle biter had put on a snow storm on easter '68! He couldn't believe this boy had ruined his Easter for him!

"Come on everybody! We have a new guardian to collect!" North said while laughing and activating a snow globe for them all to travel to. And soon Jack wouldn't be alone anymore.. would he?

****  
><strong>~ So.. this was just my way of saying, that next chapter is already written and a lot longer then this one .. but before posting it i would like to see if i get any interest! last time i was a little to active i think. As you probably noticed English ain't my first language, it's actually Swedish.. And since i have a C in Enligsh and a A in Swedish it's kind of confusing changing language all of a sudden ^^.. but please review and let me know what you think! xoxo, yours truly TDLS.<strong>


	2. Unexpected

**Hello again!, so last chapter was uploaded on a Saturday? would you like it to be uploaded every Saturday? or in the middle of the week? let me know what you think. I kind of put up a schedule for my homework's and writing everyday so i don't prioritise my FF's before my assignments and this way i also can upload my stories more regular! isn't i fantastic? ~**

**though i thought i would spoil you a little so i update it today! haha! love y'all!  
>_<strong>

**Before you found me** _- Chapter 2 - Unexpected_

The next morning Jack was feeling awfully cheery. He had felt so depressed for weeks now but something today made him think that maybe he would make the best of the situation and be joyful for the fact that the children, even though they didn't see him, were happy because of his snow. That it didn't matter if they believed in him but the fact that he still could play with them and have fun.

As soon as he stood up he giggled at the feeling of happiness and called for the wind to take him in to town, today would be a especially beautiful day for everyone, even for him.

When jack reached town he immediately started the small snow flakes to fall from the sky, nothing much since he didn't want them to stay inside because of the snow falling to heavily. Then he let the wind take him to the park were the most of the children were currently building snowman's and making snow angels. But then he heard a sniffling sound behind a three not more then 10 m from him. He walked there to see who made such a sad sound and it was a little girl, not more than 7 years old if he would guess. He didn't know the reason for the girl to cry and well he couldn't really ask could he? He looked her over for signs of any kind of injury but didn't found any.

He frowned and crouched in front of her, thinking of something to do to stop the crying. He clapped his hands together, and a bright blue light shone through his hands and when he opened them there was an ice cub shaped like an angel in one of his palms. He smiled and laid it gently on top of one of her glove clad hands and she immediately looked up to see the sours of the weight that suddenly was on top of her hand. She sniffed and just looked at the beautiful angel she now were holding in her hands, so gently you would think it was going to break if she let out a breathe.

And when Jack thought his attempt was going to fail she finally smiled a bright smile and Jack beamed when she dried her tears and stood up. He saw here retreated to a older looking woman, probably her mom he thought, and laughing while showing her little angel and the woman before her had a gentle smile as she took a hold of her daughters hand and moved to walk away from the park. Jack was filled with joy for making the girl smile again, what he didn't know was the guardians, who had witnessed the whole scene, smiling at the boys successes, well almost everyone.

Bunnymund was stunned by the beauty before him, the boy didn't seem older than 15 and yet he was chosen as a guardian to help protect the children from pitch? Sure his actions with the girl before showed that he cared for the children but he looked so fragile, how was he supposed to help at all? And the incident '68 were also not forgotten just because the innocent looking boy confused his feelings at the moment.

North laughed loudly and sure enough the little winter spirit turned around shocked by the red clad man not more than 20 meters away from him stalking towards him with 3 others behind him. A short round golden looking man were walking behind the large man with a kind smile on his face, and a woman..bird? were flying in circles giggling while also staying behind .. well rather trying to stay behind the said man and a large bunny-man were stalking not close behind whit a irritated look on his face. Jack looked behind himself to see who they were seeking, though he didn't see anyone besides him there, since the children were on the opposite direction to were they were walking.

"Hello Jack me boy!" North said cheery standing only a few meters in front of Jack who's face turned from confusion to shock.

"err... wha.." he was cut of when the bird woman flew only inches from his face squeaking like mad.

"Look at his teeth! they are GORGEOUS!"

"Come on Tooth don't frighten the boy!" North said while laughing at the stunned look the boy was giving the woman inspecting his teeth. Sandy were waving for North to introduce them to the boy who was looking slightly frighten now.

"Oh right! Well Jack, Me name is North, and this short fella is Sandy" he said while pointing at Sandy while smiling a kind smile and waving hello to Jack, who responded by waving back.

"And i'm Tooth!" The bird woman said while still giggling in the air. "And this is Baby tooth! one of my little fairies" She said and the little hummingbird flew down to Jack and nipped is ear in affection, and Jacks face frost over a bit but smiled at the little bird with fondness.

"err.. and my name is Bunnymund" Aster said still feeling a bit irritated though it had faded slightly since he saw the cute blushing face of the boy before him.

Jack stood there for a minute in silence to progress moment which had passed a little to fast.

"Hi..i'm Jack..Jack Frost" He said after a moment feeling a little shy and nervous of saying something wrong.

"Ahh, we know that little one! Where for a reason you see!" North said still smiling like mad.

"Huh? really? what may i ask brings you here then?" He asked clearly confused.

"Mate i thinks it's better if you come with us back to North place to talk in private, you never knows who may hide in the bushes" Aster said not looking directly at the boy.

"I believe your right Aster! What'd you say Jack? Can you come with us for a moment?" Jack looked at the 4 strangers not trusting them completely but nodded out of curiosity.

"Great! Back to Santa Clausen!" And off they were to North's place not knowing what to come.

**_North's Place_**

As soon as they reached North's place they all went to the living room area and made them self comfortable. Jack sat on a armchair away from the fire place so he wouldn't over heat.

"So.. what was it you wanted?" Jack asked after minutes of uncomfortable silence, well at least it was for him.

"Right!, well you see we are the guardians of the children, our job is to keep watch over the children and protect them from evil outside sources. Recently a dejected guardian named Pitch Black, the boogieman, have gotten hold of some sort of power boost and are as we speak terrorising children in their sleep" Jack looked with shocked eyes at North not knowing how to quiet melt the knew information.

"You see last night, we had a meeting discussing how to take Pitch down, and MiM contacted by choosing a knew guardian." They all looked at Jack who gulped down the uncomfortable feeling thinking it had something to do with him now.

"The image MiM gave us was a picture of you Jack, You are the new guardian MiM choose! " North said excited now but Jack's face turned from the uncomfortable look, to shock and then turned in to some sort of helplessness.

"b-but i.. i-i don't, this can not happen!" Jack screamed in frustration and fear! He couldn't be a guardian! it was absurd! some sick joke! he didn't have any believers yet they tell him his a guardian?!

North looked in concern to the other guardians, no one of them had expected that reaction.  
>Tooth flew next to Jack putting a hand on his shoulder.<br>"Jack? is something wrong?"

Jack looked at them in disbelief and that turned in to anger

"Somethings wrong?! OFCOURSE IT IS! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE A GUARDIAN? I DON'T HAVE ANY BELIEVERS AN..AND I .. I NO! I CAN'T!"

"Listen mate, no reason to start screaming.." Aster said concerned with the outburst by the young one.

Jack turned his anger filled face towards the large bunny and if looks could kill, there would defiantly not be easter next year.

"Like you know what i feel?!, no i can not accept this! i'm not a guardian! i'm not..." he trailed of feeling lost and afraid. North went up to Jack and hugged him to him wanting to get rid of the pain which fell from the little boy's voice.

"It's alright Jack, MiM choose you for a reason. Me and the others are here to help ya" Jack looked up from the hug feeling slightly uncomfortable yet warm and happy, in the right way.  
>He backed out from the hug and looked up at all of them with a sad smile plastered on his face.<p>

"I'm sorry... i just.. i can't" He said and turned away from them fleeing through the window with 4 other guardians screaming his name after him.

**So.. why is does Jack think he's not fit to be a guardian? Ofcourse it's not the last time he sees them! but that you will get to read in the next chapter hehe~ and a special thanks to Elin aka XaLo! thanks for the lovely PM's, go check her fanfic's out! i also tried making North have his Russian accent though i think i failed a bit but anyway! what to do~ And don't forget to review**!

- yours truly, Leo~


	3. Take care of me

**Hi guys! see i told you i would fix my updating routine! Well i'm sitting writing this around 03.00 in the morning so i'm a bit tired really.. haha other then that i don't have much to say! so let's get on reading yeah?**

**Before you found me - Chapter 3 - Take care of me**

The guardians were having a panic attack, they saw the little winter spirit leave through the window ignoring their screams for him to stop.

"Well.. that didn't go to well did it?" North said sadly, Aster snorted at the obvious. He didn't understand why Jack would pass on a opportunity to get believers because really, being a guardian kind of guaranties a bigger chance getting the small ones to believe. And why did Jack look so lost and afraid? oh to hell with it Aster though.

"I'm going after him" Aster stated and made a hole in the ground, disappearing before anyone had the chance changing his mind on the matter.

When Jack reached the lake he tumbled down from the sky and cried his heart out, Jack felt so lost at the moment. He had just met 4 other spirits, and he had denied himself comfort for the children's sake. You see Jack didn't see himself fit enough to guard over the children no matter how much he wanted to help them against Pitch. Jack was scared he would fuck it up. And he was scared of the other guardians acceptance. After 300 years, give or take, in solitude how was he suppose to interact ? And without believers how was he even going to help? it's not like you could help someone who didn't know of your presence right? or was it? Jack didn't know and as the tears fell down his cheeks he felt more lost and confused by the minute.

Then he heard a rustling behind himself and he turned around to defend himself against the unknown presence.. which wasn't so unknown as he had feared.

"A..ASTER?" Jack screamed in confusion and shock.

"Hey there mate" Aster said feeling a little awkward since he hadn't really thought out what to say to the teen.

"What a..are you doing here? i already told you i di.." Jack was cut of with the glare he received from Aster.

"What i'm doing here? isn't it obvious?! you were chosen as the new guardian and you turned us down? with a shit excuse none the less! i want a real explanation mate, and i'm not leaving until i get it." Aster said crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"It's none of you business now is it?!" Jack shouted at him, pissed at the ..giant.. bun..Kangaroo!

"As a matter of fact i believe it is." Aster said staying calm even though he felt like screaming in annoyance, the boy was so... infuriating!

"Oh really? Well it isn't so please leave!" Jack said and turned around, giving a dismissing look.  
>Aster just looked at the boy not believing his eyes, sure he looked young but he was acting as a child that didn't get the right toy he wanted!<p>

"Now listen here mate, i didn't come here to freeze my arse off for nothing. I believe you own us at-least an explanation, a REAL explanation, before turning us down."

Jack just stood there torn to discuss his feeling to the bloody kangaroo or just flee the scene even though it would seem cowardly..

"I ... i .. i don't..exist to them" Jack started still not turning around to see Aster in the eyes.

"I'm just a myth nobody believes in, how am i suppose to help someone who doesn't know of my existence? I may be able to make winter and fun time for the children but my powers are limited, with out belief how am i suppose to help defeat Pitch?" Jack said stopping to calm his breathing, feeling the tears threatening to fall.

"I care, i really do but it just hurts you know? well maybe you don't.. " Jack said finally turning around seeing a shocked expression on the easter kangaroos face.

Aster finally moved closer to the winter spirit who looked as lost as ever, tears threatening to fall down those flawless pale cheeks. Aster finally thought he understood Jacks reason, and hugged the boy to his chest feeling the cold boy tense to the sudden embrace.

"You know, being a guardian will help you get the children to believe. We all will help you in anyway we can and hey, we don't know when Pitch may strike, you will maybe have tons of children believing until then." Aster laughed a little at the end, Jack pulled away from the embrace and stared up in disbelief.

"You talk like it would be easy.. I have waited 300 years for one child to believe in me! you guardians are the first people i have had a conversation with since my 'birth" he said in irritation.

"Now mate, it's noting to be ang.." he didn't get further with his sentence since he was cut of with a sarcastic laugh coming from the winter spirit.

"You don't know how i feel!" He said clearly not amused.

"No, but i'm willing to help, we all are willing to help. You just got to let us." Aster answered and the young guardians face fell once again. Jack sat himself down on the ground leaning his back against the three.

"I..I'm .. scared.." Jack said and looked up to se Asters eyes filled with concern. Aster moved to sit down beside Jack and put a paw on his right shoulder squeezing in reassurance.

"I know you are, but please give it a chance? We need your help just as much as the children. Otherwise MiM wouldn't have chosen a knew guardian. He has chosen you for a reason, he sees potential in you. And we all saw you taking care of that girl in the park, we know you care for them." Aster said truthfully. Jack felt touched by Aster's words and leaned in to the half embrace he was given. It felt nice.. and Jack wondered if he would ever get used to it.

"I..I will try .. Okay?'' he answered and was rewarded with a smile from the Easter guardian.

"Great! now come along, let's tell the others. They were really worried when you left." He said and reopened the hole which would lead them back to North's place. Jack just looked at the hole that appeared and looked at Aster in confusion. Aster just rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of the winter spirit, pressing him against his chest and jumped down the portal.

And as it closed a yellow Tulip appeared were the hole once were.  
><strong>_<strong>

**Okay it may not be as long as the others, i don't really remember how long i've made the other chapters but i felt it would be a good time to stop.**

**don't for get to leave a review and ill see you in the next chapter!**

-_ yours truly, Leo_


End file.
